Liars
Liars is een drie man sterke experimentele-noiseband bestaande uit de in Australië geboren Angus Andrew (zang en gitaar) en de Amerikanen Aaron Hemphill (percussie, gitaar en synthesizer) en Julian Gross (drums). Hoewel in eerste instantie bestempeld als een van de nieuwe bands van de New Yorkse dancepunkscene rond het jaar 2000, veranderde de band na hun debuut radicaal van stijl en legden zich meer toe op een autonome vorm van ritmische, repetitieve muziek. Net als Sonic Youth maakt Liars veelvuldig gebruik van alternatieve gitaarstemmingen. Geschiedenis Voorafgaande jaren De band werd geformeerd in Los Angeles, waar Andrew en Gross studeerden aan de kunstacademie Cal Arts. Andrew studeerde fotografie, Gross grafische vormgeving. Hemphill studeerde microbiologie in San Diego en werkte daarnaast in LA in een platenzaak. Na ontmoeting, begonnen Andrew en Hemphill opnames te maken op 4-track. Direct nadat Andrew zijn opleiding afgerond had, verhuisde het duo naar New York verhuisde daarna naar New York waar zij met hun debuut mondiaal doorbraken en verhuisde daarna naar Berlijn voor hun derde album. Momenteel wonen de bandleden in Berlijn en Los Angeles. Hoewel Gross nog geen bandlid was tijdens de New Yorkse periode, werd hij wel vaak meegenomen op tour als gezelschap en voor merchandise verkoop. Via een advertentie werden twee andere musici uit Nebraska aangetrokken om een band te creëren, Pat Noecker (basgitaar) en Ron Albertson (drums). New York In deze line-up (Andrew/Hemphill/Noecker/Albertson) werd het eerste album uitgebracht in oktober 2001, "They Threw Us All in a Trench and Stuck a Monument on Top". Het album werd slechts in twee dagen opgenomen. Ondanks de slechte promotie van hun toenmalige label Gern Blandsten won het album door zijn energieke impact sterk aan publiciteit in de hippe dance-punk scene van New York van dat moment. De band had niet zozeer moeite met de plotse aandacht, maar vreesde in een hoek vastgedrukt te worden als een conformistische scene band. Dit werd alreeds aangeduid met hun albumtitel. Deze status werd voor hun basis om zich uit te ontworstelen. Als kwartet maakte Liars nog twee korte EP's. Line-up verandering Hierna werden Noecker en Albertson vervangen door Gross. En begonnen aan de opnames van het tweede album. Het VPRO-televisieprogramma Picabia had in hun eerste uitzending een reportage over hun optreden van de Drum's not Dead-tour in London. Een maand eerder brak Andrew een voortand tijdens een optreden in Ekko, Utrecht. Liars Tijdens de Drum's not dead-tour in 2006 wordt de band in Ekko, Utrecht benaderd door Yuri Landman. Hij biedt gitarist/drummer Aaron aan om een experimenteel elektrisch snaarinstrument voor hem te ontwerpen, de Moodswinger. Op 28 augustus 2007 brengen Liars aan hun vierde album getiteld Liars uit met daarop het nummer Leather Prowler, dat is ingespeeld met Landmans instrument. Tijdens hun Europese tour in 2008 op 11 juli op het Bari Festival in Italië wordt er door één van de bandleden een gitaar in het gezicht van een meisje in het publiek gegooid, die afgevoerd moet worden door een ambulance. De bandleden worden daarop gearresteerd en het festival wordt afgelast. Ex-bandleden De twee bandleden Pat Noecker en Ron Albertson formeren vervolgens met Christian Dautresme op gitaar en zang het kort bestaande No Things en brachten in 2006 het album Trees uit. Noecker speelt tegenwoordig in These Are Powers. Discografie Albums *''They Threw Us All in a Trench and Stuck a Monument on Top'' (Gern Blandsten, Oktober 2001) - cd/LP *''They Were Wrong, So We Drowned'' (Mute Records, februari 2004) - cd/LP *''Drum's Not Dead'' (Mute Records, februari 2006) - cd+dvd/LP *''Liars'' (Mute Records, augustus 2007) - cd/LP *''Sisterworld - Watermarked'' (januari 2010) - cd/LP Ep's en singles *''Fins to Make Us More Fish-Like'' (Mute Records, November 2002) - cd EP *''Atheists, Reconsider'' (Arena Rock Recording Co., December 2002) - Split EP (met Oneida) - cd/LP *''We No Longer Knew Who We Were'' - cd/vinyl *''There's Always Room On the Broom/Single'' - cd/vinyl *''Split met Yeah Yeah Yeahs'' (alleen verkrijgbaar in Japan en Australia) - 7" single *''We Fenced Other Gardens With the Bones of Our Own - cd/vinyl single *''It Fit When I Was a Kid'' - cd/vinyl single '' *''The Other Side of Mt. Heart Attack - cd/vinyl single '' *''How Many More Times'' Split met Gerry Mitchell & Little Sparta - Fire Records Keep Mother serie G-H Augustus 2006 - 10" single *''Liars + No Age'' 7" (Post Present Medium/Hand Held Heart, 2008) Externe link *Officiële website Liars Liars Liars Liars